Part of your World
by Raravioli
Summary: Cheshire est une capitaine pirate a l'ambition grandissante. Sa fierté serait de capturer vivante une sirène afin de faire fortune. Malheureusement, rien ne se passe comme elle l'avait prévu. De chasseuse de sirène elle deviendra protectrice de l'une d'elle, nommée Eren et découvrira que ce que l'on raconte au sujet des sirènes n'est pas toujours avéré.
1. Introduction

"L'océan est vaste. Plus vaste que ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Et en son sein reposent de nombreuses créatures toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, du paisible Leviathan au redoutable serpent des mers en passant par les malicieuses fées des océans. Mais la créature la plus mystérieuse et dangereuse que l'on puisse y trouver est très certainement la sirène. Peu de monde peut se vanter d'en avoir vu une vivante et pour cause soit elles sont capturées, vendues et tuées, soit vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour pouvoir le raconter. Ces humanoïdes pourvus d'une queue de poisson sont des créatures diaboliques capable de vous envoûter par leur chant en quelques secondes et ne se laissant pas approcher si facilement. C'est pourquoi nous connaissons actuellement peu de choses sur leur mode de vie à part qu'elles s'attaquent aux navires perdus en plein océan et qu'elles noient des équipages entiers sans raisons apparentes. Toutefois, bien que dangereuses, les sirènes sont objet d'un commerce côtier intense et vendues à très bon prix, autant entières... Que par morceaux."

La capitaine referma le livre et s'affala dans sa chaise en soupirant. Cette définition des sirènes ne la satisfaisait pas, elle ne pouvait simplement se contenter de lire des faits à leur sujet. Non, elle voulait bien plus que cela... En voir une en chair et en os et si possible la capturer vivante serait un gros profit pour un pirate. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait pris la mer deux jours plus tôt.

Cheshire était son nom de pirate et sa véritable identité était inconnue de tous. Elle était apparue comme jeune capitaine prometteuse en quelques années seulement. Encore sous-estimée par ses "collègues" cette demoiselle bien mystérieuse avait de l'ambition et s'était déjà faite remarquée par la Marine Royale pendant des pillages de petits navires marchands. Mais son activité n'était pas encore assez importante pour que sa tête et celles de son équipage soient mise à prix. Elle s'était donc mis en tête de profiter de ce répit pour traquer la sirène. La jeune femme avait passé des jours à se renseigner à leur sujet, à la façon de les capturer et de les attirer afin d'éviter le moindre faux pas qui lui serait fatal. Puis il y a deux jours elle avait enfin pu prendre le large après avoir amassé le matériel et les informations nécessaires à sa "pêche" plus ou moins légalement.

Elle se leva finalement de sa chaise pour quitter sa cabine, abandonnant là le livre qu'elle lisait pour la énième fois depuis le début du voyage. L'air frais de l'océan et les doux rayons du soleil lui étaient agréables. Cheshire longea le bastingage, le nez levé vers les voiles de son navire, un fier trois-mâts puissant et rapide, dans lesquelles les matelots jouaient les funambules pour régler la voilure. Finalement son regard se porta vers l'océan qu'elle scruta intensément pendant quelques secondes, avant de lever la tête vers la vigie.

"-Tu vois quelque chose là-haut?

-Non rien à l'horizon capitaine!"

La capitaine eut l'air un peu déçu. Elle s'accouda au bastingage, ses iris rouges flamboyants se dardant sur l'immensité de l'océan autour d'elle, l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas une sirène du jour au lendemain mais en même temps elle s'impatientait. Elle entendit des bruits de pas venir vers elle sur sa gauche et tourna brièvement la tête pour signaler à son second, Jean, qu'elle l'avait bien vu arriver. C'était un garçon sympathique bien que parfois irréfléchi. Malgré tout, il gérait très bien l'équipage en l'absence de Cheshire.

"-Vous savez capitaine, ça ne fait que deux jours que nous sommes partis...

- Hm.

-Par conséquent on aurait vraiment de la chance si on trouvait une sirène tout de suite. Elles sont..."

A partir de ce moment, la jeune femme ne l'écouta plus. Ce qu'il racontait, elle venait d'y penser et l'avait elle aussi appris avant de partir en mer. Cependant elle n'avait pas envie de le couper, il avait l'air bien parti sur sa lancée. Du coup, elle se contenta de fixer les vagues qui venaient s'écraser contre la coque de son navire en contrebas en s'efforçant de se fermer à ce monologue incessant.

Soudain au milieu de l'écume, Cheshire crut apercevoir un visage qui la fixait sans ciller. Surprise, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne l'avait pas imaginé. Mais non. Il y avait bel et bien un visage qui l'observait quelques mètres plus bas. Une fraction de secondes après il disparut dans une vague et la jeune femme put voir clairement un reflet écailleux s'éloigner de son navire. Elle attrapa alors Jean, qui parlait toujours dans le vent, par le col plutôt violemment.

"- Fait préparer une chaloupe avec tout le matériel nécessaire, vite!

- Pourqu-

- Réfléchis une seconde idiot! Il y avait une sirène juste là en bas il y a quelques secondes, il faut aller l'attraper avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les profondeurs!

-M-mais...

- Pas de mais! Toi et une poignée des matelots suivront ma chaloupe à bonne distance au cas où ça tournerait mal, moi je reste seule dans la mienne pour la capture."

Jean ne chercha plus à contredire la capitaine ensuite. Il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier dans ces moments là et il alla donc mettre ses ordres à exécution sans plus tarder, hélant quelques marins pour qu'ils viennent l'aider au plus vite. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cheshire s'éloignait à bord d'une chaloupe, armée d'un sabre, d'un pistolet et d'un filet pour la capture de la créature qu'elle convoitait, suivie dans une autre embarcation de son second et quelques uns de ses hommes.

La jeune femme arrêta son embarcation à une trentaine de mètres de son navire et après avoir rangé les rames, observa l'étendue d'eau qui l'entourait à la recherche du moindre mouvement suspect. L'attente lui parut longue et extrêmement silencieuse. Elle s'impatientait, aggrippée au rebord de la chaloupe enfin, à quelques mètres devant elle, elle aperçut le haut d'une tête dépasser des vagues et deux yeux vert d'eau l'observer. La capitaine lui rendit son regard, sans toutefois pouvoir se décider à agir. Elle avait trop peur de faire n'importe quoi et ainsi faire disparaître sa future prise dans l'océan. Quand enfin elle fut capable de porter une main à sa ceinture pour prendre son pistolet, la sirène disparut de nouveau sous l'eau. Une expression de frustration apparut sur le visage de Cheshire alors qu'elle se penchait pour observer le fond de l'eau à la recherche de la créature. Elle n'abandonnerait pas si facilement, surtout quand son succès était aussi proche.

Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait absolument pas, la sirène qu'elle convoitait émergea de l'eau juste sous son nez. Cheshire sentit un étrange sentiment l'envahir alors que la créature se hissait à hauteur de son visage. Derrière elle, la partie de son équipage qui était sensé la couvrir commença à l'appeler, lui dire de reculer. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas bouger d'un pouce ni articuler un son. Elle était comme envoûtée et pourtant, la sirène n'avait pas fait entendre le son de sa voix. Malgré tout, la capitaine put analyser sommairement l'individu auquel elle avait affaire. C'était visiblement un jeune mâle de son espèce aux cheveux bruns courts, à la stature moyenne et aux écailles oscillant entre le bleu et le vert.

"Capitaine reculez vite!"

La voix de Jean tira Cheshire de sa transe, lui faisant remarquer que le visage de la sirène était proche du sien. Un peu trop proche même. Elle allait reculer lorsque la créature l'attrapa par les épaules et donna un violent coup de nageoire qui fit tanguer la chaloupe, faisant tomber la capitaine à l'eau alors qu'à la surface résonnait un coup de pistolet.

Cheshire n'eut pas trop le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était désormais en train d'être entraînée par le fond par une sirène, se débattant désespérément pour remonter à la surface, sans succès. La créature la tenait fermement contre lui et ne daignerait certainement pas la lâcher. La jeune femme lui lançait des regards terrifiés tout en levant la tête de temps en temps vers la lumière de la surface. Une lumière qu'elle n'allait certainement plus revoir compte tenu de la situation. Elle allait mourir dans les abysses et dans les bras d'une sirène qui plus est. Elle jeta un nouveau regard à la créature, alors que l'air commençait à lui manquait et que tout se floutait autour d'elle. Elle le vit sourire comme s'il ne lui voulait aucun mal puis sentit une pression contre ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il voulait probablement l'embrasser, Cheshire expira ses dernières réserves d'air sous le coup de la panique. Tout devint noir autour d'elle alors que ses poumons commençaient à lui brûler et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Cheshire se réveilla brusquement au son de voix familières. Elle roula sur le côté, crachant l'eau s'étant accumulée dans ses poumons, puis regarda autour d'elle. Elle était sur le pont de son navire entourée par son équipage.

"- Capitaine! Vous allez mieux?

- On a eu si peur pour vous!"

Elle leur fit signe de se taire et se releva en chancelant.

"Q-que s'est-il passé exactement?"

Jean s'approcha, l'air grave.

"- La sirène, elle a tenté de vous noyer. Lorssqu'on vous a vu tomber à l'eau on s'est empressés de vous venir en aide. Pendant un moment on vous a cru disparue pour de bon avec ce monstre. Puis d'un seul coup vous êtes revenue en surface complètement inconsciente.

- Et... Et la sirène?

- Elle n'était plus là, vous avez certainement réussi à vous défaire de sa prise et elle n'a pas eu le coeur de rattraper sa proie cette enflure...

- Ah... Sûrement je ne me souviens de rien..."

En réalité, Cheshire se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'était passé, elle voulait juste éviter de contrarier Jean davantage. Il serait capable de tout mettre en oeuvre afin de retrouver et de venger sa capitaine de cette créature. La sirène n'avait pas semblé vouloir la tuer, elle s'y serait certainement pris autrement. Pour le coup, son comportement au moment où la jeune femme était en train de vraiment se noyer s'était révélé plutôt affectueux. Preuve en est, elle se souvenait de ce 'baiser' volé avant de perdre connaissance. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas sûre que c'en était un. La capitaine soupira avant d'annoncer à son second à contrecoeur:

"- ... On rentre.

- Vous êtes sûre capitaine?

- Oui. J'ai eu ma dose d'émotions fortes pour ce voyage."

Sur ces mots, Cheshire regagna ses appartements, l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Cette sirène lui avait vraiment parue différente de celles décrites dans les livres ou telles que les décrivaient les survivants d'attaques de ces créatures avec qui elle avait parlé. Elle aimerait le revoir mais en même temps, savait que les chances que cela arrive seraient moindres...


	2. Chapitre 1

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis cette aventure en pleine mer. Depuis, la capitaine n'avait pas repris les flots et soit elle restait dans ses appartements sur le port, soit elle se baladait le long des quais où son navire était amarré. Elle avait également laissé plusieurs jours de repos à son équipage afin de se vider l'esprit en tant que personne normale et non en tant que capitaine. Elle avait vu dernièrement nombre de ses hommes écumer les bars. Quoi du plus normal, eux aussi avaient été à cran dernièrement, ils méritaient également du bon temps.

Peu à peu, Cheshire finissait par réussir à se vider l'esprit de toute cette histoire de sirène. Il fallait vraiment se mettre en tête qu'elle risquait de ne jamais revoir celle qui avait tenté de la noyer. Malgré tout, elle avait toujours en tête l'image de cette créature qu'elle avait trouvé si différente des autres. Marchant entre les étals vendant de nombreuses denrées maritimes, la jeune femme voyait toujours quelque chose pour lui rappeler les sirènes. C'était souvent des trucs futiles, comme de simples poissons ou des peaux de serpent de mer. Elle essaya donc de ne pas s'intéresser à toutes ces marchandises, passant son chemin d'un pas rapide. Mais bientôt, le destin décida de lui jouer un tour qu'elle n'oublierait pas de sitôt.

Alors qu'elle passait non loin d'un groupe de personnes, Cheshire surprit malgré elle une conversation qui l'interpela. Il y avait apparemment sur le port un homme qui avait réussi à capturer une sirène vivante et proposait de la vendre au plus offrant. Cela intrigua la capitaine qui s'approcha du marin qui l'avait mentionné.

"Comment s'appelle cet homme?"

L'homme la détailla avec un horrible rictus.

"En quoi ça intéresse une jolie minette dans ton genre hein?"

La capitaine ne se démonta pas pour si peu. Elle le foudroya du regard, lui intimant silencieusement l'ordre de lui répondre. Le marin blêmit et s'exécuta à contrecoeur.

"- C'est Keith Shadis...

- Et je peux le trouver où?

- Son navire est amarré dans la partie la plus déserte des docks, il doit encore y être à l'heure où je vous parle..."

Cheshire hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et s'éloigna rapidement vers l'endroit mentionné par le marin. Les docks sur cette partie du port étaient fantômatiques et plutôt inquiétants. La jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à repérer le navire du dénommé Shadis, c'était le seul en état de naviguer dans ce coin désert. Elle s'approcha, un peu sur ses gardes, observant les marins débarquer des marchandises sur le quai. Elle s'approcha de l'un d'eux, lui expliquant qu'elle venait pour la sirène et il la dévisagea, comme s'il n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un viendrait pour acquérir une telle créature. Toutefois, il la conduisit à bord du navire sans chercher plus loin. Une fois sur le pont, il lui demanda de rester ici pendant qu'il allait prévenir le capitaine Shadis. Cheshire put alors observer un peu mieux le navire, un gros bateau marchand, puissant mais fragile en même temps, juste fait pour transporter des marchandises en masse. Le marin revint quelques minutes après accompagné d'un grand homme chauve à l'air antipathique qui détailla Cheshire de la tête au pied.

"C'est donc toi qui vient pour ma sirène?"

Cheshire hocha la tête sans le lâcher du regard. Ce Shadis était intimidant, mais elle tâchait de ne pas montrer son appréhension. Il fallait qu'elle négocie avec lui et hors de question de paraître facilement manipulable avec des hommes comme lui. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et s'éloigna en direction de la cale du navire. Cheshire ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle alors qu'ils descendaient progressivement dans les entrailles du bateau.

"- C'est étonnant qu'une gamine comme toi ait les moyens de m'acheter ce genre de créature...

- Il ne faut pas vous fier aux apparences monsieur."

Shadis lui jeta un regard en coin, indiquant que la répartie de la jeune femme ne lui avait certainement pas plu. Cheshire s'en fichait au fond, elle comptait bien affirmer sa place et montrer qu'elle ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds aussi facilement. Finalement, le marchand la conduisit jusque dans un recoin sombre de la cale où il alluma une lampe à huile. Dans la faible lueur de la flamme, la jeune femme put voir une silhouette accrochée contre la coque, bras tendus.

"Voilà la marchandise. On a capturé ce monstre sur notre trajet de retour alors qu'il avait l'air de nous lorgner. Pas de chance pour lui, on ne cherche pas d'ennuis à Shadis et son équipage. Cette espèce de pourriture doit regretter d'être remontée à la surface maintenant."

Cheshire ne répondit rien. Elle se contentait d'observer la sirène avec une pointe de surprise et de pitié dans le regard. C'était celle qui l'avait entraînée au fond de l'eau, elle en était sûre. Mais elle avait l'air tellement malheureuse et mal en point hors de l'eau, attachée et baîllonnée ainsi avec seulement sa nageoire traînant dans un fond d'eau dans un baquet... Il avait également le regard vitreux et ses écailles semblaient ternies, en plus d'avoir une partie de la nageoire salement atrophiée. On aurait même pu douter de s'il était encore en vie ou non et Cheshire éprouva un pincement au coeur. Elle regarda le marchand avec une détermination sans précédent.

"Mon navire et mon équipage contre cette sirène ça vous va?"

Shadis sembla réfléchir un moment.

"- Ca dépend quel navire.

- Le Devil's Plague, un trois-mâts."

Le marchand écarquilla les yeux, visiblement impressionné d'un seul coup, puis un sourire cupide vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Le plan de Cheshire avait marché. Son navire, le Devil's Plague était réputé comme étant un des plus rapide et une telle offre était difficilement refusable même pour le moins incorruptible des marchands. Ca l'ennuyait un peu de s'en séparer mais bon tant pis. Bizarrement elle trouvait plus important de sauver une sirène que de conserver son bateau. De toute façon elle trouverait un moyen de le récupérer un jour, elle en était sûre.

"Marché conclu alors."

Un petit sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres de la capitaine alors que Shadis appelait des hommes pour venir détacher la sirène. Une fois la créature débarquée sur le port, les marins retournèrent à leur poste sans donner d'autre coup de main à la jeune femme qui fut tout de même assez outrée mais ne dit rien. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller pour traîner la sirène jusque chez elle dans un baquet avec seulement un petit fond d'eau, bien que la créature semblait totalement inconsciente et faible. Mine de rien, elle pesait son poids hors de son habitat naturel et c'est au prix de grands efforts que Cheshire se rendit chez elle, faisant de longs détour afin d'éviter les regards trop curieux et la propagation de rumeurs.

Une fois chez elle, elle déposa le baquet dans la cour et entreprit de le remplir d'eau fraîche. Cheshire avait fort heureusement une pompe à eau ce qui lui évita des efforts inutiles à aller chercher de l'eau plus loin dans les puits publics. Une fois ceci fait, elle s'agenouilla à côté du baquet et observa la sirène. Ce marchand l'avait vraiment amochée et la jeune femme savait que ce ne serait pas de tout repos de la soigner. Elle tenta seulement comme elle put de désinfecter sa nageoire et quelques unes de ses plaies. Le reste, elle verrait bien lorsque la créature se réveillerait. Pour le moment le soir tombait et elle aussi était très fatiguée après cette journée. Elle se leva donc pour rejoindre sa chambre, jetant un dernier regard à son 'protégé'.

"J'espère que tu vas vivre, j'ai un tas de questions à te poser..."

Puis elle partit pour de bon, sans voir que la sirène avait entrouvert les yeux et la suivait du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle referme la porte derrière elle.


	3. Chapitre 2

Cheshire se réveilla en sursaut d'un mauvais rêve, haletante. Elle s'était vue poursuivie par d'horrible créatures marines jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle l'attrape et s'était réveillée à ce moment-là. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle était chez elle dans sa chambre et hors de danger. Après quelques minutes passées à rêvasser en regardant le plafond, elle se leva de son lit et alla se rafraîchir un peu avant de s'habiller correctement. Elle allait descendre quand elle entendit quelque chose qui l'interpela. Un chant, faible, mais qui restait tout de même agréable à écouter. La jeune femme alla voir d'abord à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue avant de se rendre compte que ça ne venait pas de là.

"...Qui...?"

Puis ça lui revint soudain en tête. La sirène. Il ne pouvait y avoir que la sirène pour chanter comme ça. Elle dévala les escaliers depuis sa chambre quatre à quatre et se rendit dans la cour avec un peu plus de discrétion. Accoudée au baquet, la créature chantait en regardant le ciel. Elle avait l'air d'aller déjà un peu mieux qu'hier bien qu'un peu fatiguée. Cheshire fut frappée par autre chose. Le chant des sirènes était censé envoûter mais là... Elle ne se sentait absolument pas sous l'emprise du chant. C'était étrange.

Au bout d'un moment, Cheshire décida de s'approcher d'elle étant donné qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarquée. A peine eut-elle fait un pas dans le chant de vision de la sirène que cette dernière arrêta de chanter et recula vivement, visiblement sur la défensive. La jeune femme s'arrêta et leva les mains pour montrer qu'elle ne lui ferait rien de mal.

"Du calme je ne suis pas une ennemie..."

La capitaine lisait dans son regard une part de méfiance mais aussi de peur. Pas étonnant après ce qu'elle avait dû endurer sur ce navire marchand. Qui plus est, la sirène ne semblait pas se souvenir d'elle. Cheshire s'approcha lentement vers elle, évitant tout mouvement brusque, puis s'agenouilla près du baquet avant de lui sourire amicalement. La créature continuait de la fixer avec méfiance.

"Tu comprends notre langue?"

La sirène hocha légèrement la tête.

"Et... Tu as un nom?"

Elle sembla hésiter pendant un moment avant de répondre timidement.

"J-Je m'appelle Eren..."

Cheshire fut étonnée qu'une créature qualifiée de diabolique ait une voix aussi cristaline. Elle lui sourit à nouveau.

"Moi c'est Cheshire."

Eren esquissa un léger sourire et semblait se détendre au fur et à mesure. Cheshire de son côté essayait de le mettre un maximum en confiance, surtout en vue des questions qu'elle comptait lui poser par la suite.

"- Comment tu te sens?

- Ca peut aller... Il s'est passé quoi exactement?

- Je t'ai repris aux mains de marchands de sirènes, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je vais m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu puisses de nouveau nager. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment possible pour l'instant avec une telle blessure."

Elle désigna alors le bout de la nageoire atrophié. Eren soupira tristement et passa une main sur sa blessure, un peu comme s'il pensait pouvoir l'effacer comme ça. Cheshire pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle avait vraiment du mal à voir les monstres décrits dans les livres et la sirène qui avait faillit la noyer en lui, comme s'il était une personne totalement différente. Il s'allongea dans le baquet d'eau en laissant dépasser sa nageoire et regarda la jeune femme d'un air un peu attristé.

"- Ces gens... Je me souviens maintenant. Ils m'avaient surpris alors que je nageais près de la surface. Mais je ne leur voulais pas de mal, je passais juste par là c'est tout...

- Vraiment?

- Oui... Je ne pensais pas que les humains pouvaient être aussi brutaux et cruels..."

Cheshire ne répondit rien à cela. Les humains pensaient la même chose des sirènes et elle se voyait mal le lui expliquer, elle ne voulait pas trop le brusquer pour l'instant. Elle décida donc de changer de conversation.

"Au fait tu dois avoir faim après toutes ces émotions non?"

Eren la regarda d'un air un peu surpris.

"Euh.. Oui effectivement."

Cheshire se redressa avec entrain et lui fit un grand sourire.

"Je vais aller te chercher de quoi manger alors!"

Puis elle commença à s'éloigner vers l'entrée de sa maison avant que quelque chose ne lui revienne soudain à l'esprit et elle s'arrêta à la porte en se massant l'arête du nez. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce que pouvaient manger les sirènes, c'était quelque chose que personne n'avait sû jusqu'à présent. Elle se tourna donc vers Eren l'air un peu confuse.

"... J'ai un peu oublié que je ne savais pas ce que les sirènes mangent..."

Eren sourit d'une drôle de façon et vint s'accouder au bord du baquet, la fixant intensément.

"- On ne se nourrit que de chair humaine.

- ... Pardon?!"

Alors que Cheshire commençait à paniquer, il éclata de rire.

"Non c'est pas vrai t'inquiètes pas! En général on ne mange que des algues et des petits poissons."

La jeune femme s'efforça de rire avec lui.

"A-ah j'ai eu peur pendant un moment! Bon j'ai sûrement du poisson qui traîne dans le ceilier, je reviens bouge pas de là!"

En partant, elle se rendit compte de la bêtise de son propos et rougit malgré elle. Il ne risquait pas de se sauver du baquet dans lequel il était. Mais ce qui était dit était dit Cheshire ne pouvait pas le changer. Une fois dans sa réserve elle entreprit donc de chercher du poisson, elle se souvenait en avoir vu la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, des sortes de petites sardines conservées dans du gros sel. Elle revint dans la cour avec une bonne poignée de celles-ci et se dirigea vers Eren.

"Je suppose que tu les manges crus."

La sirène hocha la tête et Cheshire lui tendit les poissons. Il en prit un qu'il observa curieusement puis croqua dedans. La jeune femme vit alors son expression changer du tout au tout et se muer en une grimace un peu dégoûtée ce qui l'inquiéta un peu.

"- Ca va pas?

- P-Pourquoi c'est aussi salé?

- Oh ça c'est parce que le poisson on le conserve dans du sel sur terre."

Il la regarda avec un air surpris.

"- Les humains font vraiment ça?

- Oui mais si tu préfères du poisson frais je peux aller en chercher il y a des étals pas loin!

- Non ne te dérange pas pour ça, je vais me contenter de votre étrange poisson salé pour l'instant!"

Cheshire ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant s'efforcer de ne pas faire la grimace en mangeant le poisson de façon déterminée. Elle attendit qu'il ait fini avant d'hasarder d'autres questions, celles qui la tracassaient le plus.

"Au fait... Ce n'est pas pour te brusquer ou quoi que ce soit mais... Il y a quelques jours en pleine mer, pourquoi tu as essayé de me noyer pour ensuite me laisser la vie sauve?"

Eren la dévisagea comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui disait ça pendant un moment. Puis d'un coup, il sembla se rappeler et aggrippa le bord du baquet avant de s'approcher un peu plus de Cheshire.

"C'est pour ça que tu me disais quelque chose! Tu es la fille aux cheveux rouges sur le bateau de la dernière fois!"

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête.

"- Mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça...

- Autant être sincère avec toi, au départ je voulais vraiment te noyer quand je t'ai vu avec toutes ces armes et les hommes qui te suivaient tout aussi armés. Puis j'en ai vu un te viser avec son arme qui crée le feu. J'ai alors compris que toi tu n'étais si dangereuse que tu voulais le montrer comparé à cet homme là. Du coup j'ai décidé de simuler ta noyade en t'entraînant assez profondément avec moi, sans aucune intention de te tuer.

-Et t'as essayé de m'embrasser aussi..."

Il éclata de rire.

"Non j'ai juste voulu te donner un peu de mon air pour t'aider à revenir en surface ensuite. Mais comme tu as paniqué j'ai dû t'aider en te donnant une impulsion vers la surface en plus de ça."

Cheshire hocha la tête d'un air un peu incrédule. Ainsi, elle avait donc eu raison il n'avait jamais tenté de la tuer. Ca la soulageait d'une certaine façon et ça signifiait que les sirènes n'étaient pas forcément des créatures tueuses et sans coeur. La jeune femme tenta une autre question qui la taraudait pour voir s'il y répondrait.

"... Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à attaquer des navires? Et les marins noyés vous en faites quoi?"

Eren baissa la tête, ne souhaitant visiblement pas répondre. Au fond, Cheshire comprenait. Une humaine n'avait pas à savoir ce genre de chose. Elle allait toutefois l'encourager à le lui dire quand soudain quelqu'un frappa violemment à la porte de la cour, ce qui les fit sursauter tout les deux et Eren sembla vouloir disparaître dans le baquet d'eau, ne laissant dépasser que le haut de sa tête et un bout de sa nageoire.

"CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS TU ES LAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

La concernée soupira et jeta un oeil à Eren qui semblait ne pas apprécier la personne de l'autre côté de la porte. En même temps, elle le comprenait. C'était une de ses amies, une scientifique un peu trop obsédée par les sirènes qui l'avait aidée lorsqu'elle avait préparé sa virée en mer de la dernière fois. Elle fit signe à son protégé de ne pas avoir trop peur et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Oui Hanji je suis là pas la peine d'hurler!"


	4. Chapitre 3

A peine Cheshire eut-elle ouvert la porte qu'une furie brune décoiffée à lunettes l'aggrippa par les épaules, l'air extrêmement enjouée. La jeune femme était habituée aux réactions excessives de son amie et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception. Elle se contenta alors de lui sourire en lui faisant toutefois signe de se calmer un peu, ce qu'Hanji ne sembla pas comprendre.

"- Chess! J'ai encore récolté des informations passionnantes sur les sirènes, tu me croiras jamais!

- Parlant de ça Hanji, moi aussi j'ai des trucs à te dire à propos de ces créatures...

- Pour vrai?! Vas-y je suis toute ouïe!

- D'abord promet moi de ne pas t'emporter avec ce que je vais te montrer."

La scientifique hocha la tête vivement et Cheshire l'emmena près du baquet d'eau dans lequel Eren tentait de se faire tout petit après tout ce raffut. La jeune femme désigna à son amie la sirène, lui annonçant en même temps:

"Voilà je soigne l'une d'elles actuellement..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'Hanji se mit à sautiller sur place en hurlant de façon triomphale, faisant sursauter violemment Eren qui avait l'air vraiment effrayé désormais. Il jetait des regards paniqués à Cheshire comme s'il lui demandait de se débarrasser de cette folle. Hanji aggrippa violemment le bord du baquet et approcha son visage affichant une expression d'obsession quasiment malsaine le plus près possible d'Eren alors que celui-ci essayait de reculer davantage pour lui échapper. Cheshire tenta d'intervenir en riant nerveusement.

"- Du calme Hanji tu vas lui faire peur...

-Mais je veux juste le voir de plus pr-AAAAAH!"

Pile poil à ce moment là, le baquet se renversa dû au poids de la sirène sur le bord opposé, renversant toute l'eau qu'il contenait ainsi que son occupant qui paniquait de plus en plus. Tout comme les deux femmes qui l'entouraient. Cheshire s'empressa d'aller redresser le baquet et de mouiller Eren au plus vite afin qu'il ne se déssèche pas, tandis que Hanji proférait des excuses à tout va presque comme une hystérique, presque en larmes.

"- Je suis désoléééééeee tellement désoléééééeeee je voulais pas faire ça vraiment, j'ai dû te faire souffrir pauvre sirèèèèèène!

- Si tu pouvais m'aider et remplir le baquet d'eau plutôt que de te lamenter pour rien, ce serait sympa Hanji!"

Cheshire lui adressa un sourire lui intimant de se dépêcher et la scientifique reprit d'un coup contenance.

"Oui madame!"

Quelque minutes plus tard, l'incident était réparé et la scientifique et la sirène se regardaient fixement dans le blanc des yeux. L'une avec admiration et tout sourire, l'autre avec une méfiance et une crainte sans borne après ce qui était arrivé. Cheshire était assise à côté de son amie, l'air visiblement gênée par ce silence ambiant qui fut bientôt rompu.

"Tu t'appelleuh coooooomment?"

Cheshire regarda Hanji d'un air incrédule alors que celle-ci s'adressait à Eren comme à un sauvage, en articulant bien et avec de grands gestes. Ce dernier sembla d'ailleurs demander à la capitaine de lui venir en aide, l'air visiblement mal à l'aise. Celle-ci ne put alors s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et s'appuya sur l'épaule de sa camarade.

"- T'as pas besoin de lui parler comme ça tu sais, il comprend notre langue!

- Vraiment? Je pensais pas il est muet comme une tombe depuis que je suis arrivée!

- C-c'est parce que vous êtes bizarre vous me faites peur..."

Eren la regardait d'un air vraiment suspicieux, tête baissée et rentrée dans les épaules. Hanji fit un grand geste de la main tout en rigolant.

"Mais nan je suis juste une scientifique comme les autres! Alors c'est quoi ton nom?"

Cheshire l'encouragea du regard et il prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

"- E-Eren...

- Ravie de te connaître Eren, moi c'est Hanji!"

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il serra après un moment d'hésitation. Par la suite, Cheshire lui expliqua toute l'histoire, depuis le moment où elle avait failli être noyée jusqu'à celui où elle avait retrouvé Eren sur un bateau marchand et l'avait sauvé. Hanji écouta toute l'histoire attentivement, hochant la tête de temps en temps. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Eren, l'air plus sérieux que lorsqu'elle était arrivée.

"Fait moi voir ta nageoire."

Il s'exécuta et la scientifique l'examina silencieusement pendant quelques minutes avant de prendre un air grave.

"- Je ne pense pas que tu pourras nager correctement de nouveau avec une telle blessure, elle est beaucoup trop grave...

- Vraiment?!"

Hanji hocha la tête. Eren semblait vraiment dépité et Cheshire ressentit un pincement au coeur en le voyant comme ça. Elle se doutait que ça devait être une des choses les plus horribles qui puisse arriver à une sirène de ne plus pouvoir nager. Elle s'approcha un peu et lui mit une main sur l'épaule en lui souriant comme pour le réconforter.

"T'en fais pas, on va essayer de trouver un moyen pour que tu puisses nager à nouveau!"

Hanji surenchérit avec un vrai sourire de dingue.

"Ouais t'en fais pas pour ça! Je vais réfléchir à quoi faire en revenant chez moi mais... Je pense que j'aurais besoin de passer des tests sur toi pour t'aider au maximum, huhu..."

Eren et Cheshire secouèrent vivement la tête en même temps.

"- Hanji je crois pas que des tests seront vraiment nécessaires pour ça...

- V-vous êtes vraiment effrayante, j'ai pas confiance en vos 'tests'..."

La concernée éclata de rire.

"Bon pas de tests alors, vous êtes vraiment pas drôles!"

Puis elle se releva en s'étirant.

"Du coup je vais y aller, je commence à avoir des idées pleins la tête! Je reviendrais bientôt te poser des questions Eren, il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais savoir!"

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, leur faisant à tout les deux un grand signe de la main.

"- A bientôt! Et pas de bêtises vous deux hein!

- Mais n'importe quoi Hanji!"

Cheshire doutait qu'elle l'ait entendue en partant alors qu'elle s'éloignait en rigolant de son rire hystérique. Elle soupira et se tourna vers Eren, l'air visiblement fatigué.

"C'est pas de tout repos avec elle mais vraiment, c'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Tu peux être sûr qu'elle trouvera quelque chose pour arranger ta nageoire!"

Eren lui sourit d'une façon très sincère, tout en riant légèrement.

"J'imagine. Mais toi aussi tu es très gentille Cheshire, merci de t'occuper de moi!"

Bizarrement, Cheshire se sentit rougir malgré elle à ces paroles. Elle tenta de le cacher comme elle put en baissant la tête.

"C'est normal voyons, je t'aurais pas laissé mourir entre les mains de ces types de toute façon!"

Puis elle se leva à son tour.

"Bon je vais aller sur le port chercher du poisson frais et des algues du coup, j'y serais allée plus tôt si Hanji n'était pas venue. Ca ne te dérange pas de rester seul ici un moment? Je vais tout fermer donc tu n'auras rien à craindre de toute façon!"

Eren s'accouda au baquet et leva la tête vers elle en souriant légèrement.

"Ca me dérange pas, je me reposerais en t'attendant."

Cheshire lui rendit son sourire puis alla prendre son manteau et un panier à provisions avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"J'en ai pas pour longtemps!"

Elle sortit et s'assura de bien fermer la porte à clé avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers les quais et la zone marchande, sans se douter que sa journée serait encore très mouvementée...


	5. Chapitre 4

Cheshire observait les différents étals, à la recherche de ce qui pourrait plaire le plus à Eren. Avant de quitter sa maison, elle n'avait pas pensé à lui demander ce qu'il préférait et maintenant elle se retrouvait à hésiter devant plusieurs types de poissons et d'algues. N'étant pas une experte en la matière, elle opta finalement pour ce qu'il y avait de plus commun et apprécié en général chez les humains, en espérant que la sirène ait à peu près les mêmes goûts. C'est dans des instants comme ceux ci qu'elle se rendait compte de la frontière qui la séparait du jeunot, elle ne connaissait vraiment rien de son mode de vie, tout comme lui ne devait pas trop connaître les habitudes humaines.

Une fois ses achats effectués, la capitaine s'empressa de reprendre la route de chez elle. C'était le milieu de la journée, les marchands commençaient peu à peu à ranger leurs produits pour partir vers d'autres ports de commerce et la foule se faisait de moins en moins dense. Soudain, Cheshire crut entendre quelqu'un l'appeler et elle se retourna pour voir un Jean plutôt furieux marcher d'un pas rapide vers elle. La jeune femme tenta de faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu et accéléra le pas. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à lui expliquer tout le pourquoi de la situation, ça ne lui plairait certainement pas. Malheureusement, son second eu vite fait de la rattraper et de l'arrêter, vraiment furax.

"Capitaine! On peut savoir ce que c'est que ce cirque?! Pourquoi vous avez vendu le Devil's Plague et les services de l'équipage à Shadis?!"

Cheshire se contenta de le regarder en lui intimant de ne pas chercher à comprendre d'un seul coup d'oeil puis se déroba à sa prise et s'éloigna jusque sa maison, pensant qu'il ne la suivrait pas plus loin. Elle se trompait lourdement.

En rentrant dans la cour, elle alla directement voir Eren qui somnolait tranquillement dans son baquet. En l'entendant revenir il releva la tête et lui sourit légèrement. Sourire qui disparut peu après quand il remarqua son expression contrariée.

"Ca ne va pas?"

Cheshire s'efforça de sourire.

"- C'est rien t'inquiètes pas. J'ai juste rencontré quelqu'un que j'aurais préféré éviter...

- Ah d'accord..."

Puis elle décida de changer de sujet en lui montrant ce qu'elle avait acheté.

"Je ne savais pas trop quoi prendre donc j'ai opté pour ce qu'il y a de plus simple, ça te va?"

Eren hocha la tête en souriant. Cheshire allait continuer la conversation avec lui quand tout à coup des coups puissants résonnèrent contre la porte de la cour, suivi d'une voix forte qui fit soupirer la capitaine d'agacement.

"Capitaine! Il me faut des réponses, je vous laisserais pas vous en tirer comme ça!"

Cheshire se leva et fit signe à Eren de ne pas s'inquiéter avant de se diriger vers la porte en soufflant.

"Il commence à m'agacer avec sa tête de cheval!"

Eren l'observait d'un air curieux, accoudé à son baquet, alors que la capitaine allait ouvrir la porte à son second. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs l'air vraiment hors de lui, mais la jeune femme ne se démonta pas pour autant.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Que vous me disiez pourquoi avoir fait tout ça! On nous a rien dit à moi et aux autres sur la raison de ce 'changement de propriétaire' et personne ne veut travailler sous les ordres d'un marchand, on est des pirates merde!

- J'ai aucuns comptes à rendre là dessus, ce sont des raisons personnelles!"

Jean sembla vraiment s'énerver cette fois

"- On est en droit de savoir! Vous ne pouvez pas vous débarrasser ainsi de votre navire et de votre équipage sans au moins en donner les raisons à votre second! Vous nous faites confiance non après toutes ces années passées à vos côtés?! A moins que vous nous ayez toujours mal estimés avouez-le!

- Hé, tête de cheval! T'as un problème?"

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Eren qui avait dit cela de la façon la plus naïve au monde, imaginant certainement que l'expression utilisée par Chess plus tôt était le vrai nom du second. En le voyant, Jean se figea sur place avant de lui darder un regard meurtrier que la sirène ne comprit absolument pas sur le coup et la fit reculer autant que l'espace du baquet lui permettait.

"- Toi! C'est toi qui a essayé de noyer la capitaine, espèce de pourriture!

- Jean du calme, laisse moi t'expliquer!"

Le second n'écouta pas Cheshire et se dirigea vers Eren, visiblement dans le but de se battre avec lui.

"Je vais te trucider tu m'entends?! Personne ne fait du mal à la capitaine!"

Eren passa d'un coup sur la défensive, ne voulant visiblement pas se laisser faire tandis que Cheshire essayait d'empêcher Jean d'approcher avec beaucoup de peine. La sirène siffla d'un coup, comme un avertissement, son expression d'ordinaire douce se muait en quelque chose de plus bestial ce qui donna un mauvais pressentiment à la jeune femme qui tenta de tout faire pour faire reculer Jean.

"- Essaie seulement de me toucher et tu vas vite comprendre ta douleur!

- Ah ouais? Et tu me feras quoi depuis ton espèce d'aquarium hein?! J'ai juste à renverser ton foutu baquet pour te mettre hors d'état de nuire sale monstre!

- Jean! Eren! Calmez-vous!"

Le second s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement de la sirène et regarda Chehsire d'un air incrédule.

"Parce que en plus il a un nom cet abruti?!"

La capitaine allait le remettre à sa place suite à cette remarque mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Jean poussa un cri de douleur qui la stoppa net. Eren avait profité de son inattention pour lui mordre la main et ne semblait pas près de le lâcher. Le second lui donna un coup sur la tête pour qu'il le laisse partir sans vraiment de résultat. Il allait recommencer quand Cheshire s'interposa, faisant lâcher Eren et reculer violemment Jean.

"- Maintenant ça suffit! Vous allez me laisser parler une bonne fois pour toutes!

- Mais...

- Pas de mais!"

Elle lui lança un regard qui ne suggérait aucune objection de sa part et il baissa la tête sans rien rajouter puis regarda Eren d'un air mécontent, ce qui rendit ce dernier tout penaud. Ensuite, Cheshire entreprit d'expliquer à Jean tout ce qui c'était passé pour la deuxième fois de la journée, dans un silence total de la part des deux garçons.

"- Voilà toute l'histoire. Jean je te fais assez confiance pour espérer que tu ne le répèteras pas au reste de l'équipage, je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite de trop.

- Ils vont me demander ce qu'il en est...

- Dans ce cas, dis-leur simplement que j'ai perdu un pari. Je récupèrerais le navire tôt ou tard mais en attendant, jouez le jeu et travaillez pour ce marchand même si ça ne vous plaît pas forcément.

- Bien..."

Eren était accoudé au baquet, l'air morose et jeta un regard suspicieux à Jean.

"Il a pas la tête de quelqu'un à qui on peut faire confiance mais plutôt celle d'un bel imbécile."

Le second le foudroya du regard tandis que Cheshire soupirait d'un air blasé.

"- Tu t'es pas regardé espèce de petite friture!

- Calmez-vous une bonne fois pour toute tout les deux!"

Il se lancèrent un regard assassin puis Eren leur tourna le dos, s'accoudant au bord opposé du baquet. Cheshire se demanda ce qui pouvait leur passer par la tête pour se chercher des noises ainsi et relancer les hostilités pour trois fois rien. Jean finit par se diriger vers la porte en soupirant d'un ton exaspéré.

"- Bon je vais aller dire aux autres ce que vous voulez qu'ils entendent alors...

- Merci Jean.

- Bah c'est normal, vous êtes mon capitaine, les ordres sont les ordres."

Puis avant de partir, il jeta un nouveau regard mauvais à Eren.

"- Et toi y'a intérêt à ce que t'essaie pas de vouloir du mal à la capitaine par derrière!

- Hm..."

Le concerné ne daigna même pas se retourner et Chess fit signe avec un sourire à Jean de s'en aller, ce que ce dernier fit. Une fois seuls, elle fit le tour du baquet pour faire face à Eren qui avait l'air de faire la tête et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

"Pourquoi tu l'as mordu comme ça? Ca n'a fait qu'empirer les choses..."

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, demeurant tête baissée et la jeune femme crut ne jamais avoir de réponse de sa part sur le coup.

"Je l'apprécie pas c'est tout."

Cheshire lui sourit et posa sa main sur son bras pour attirer son attention vers elle.

"Tu sais même s'il te paraît pas facilement abordable et énervant, c'est vraiment une personne dévouée. Il serait pas dans mon équipage sinon, et encore moins au poste de second!"

Eren se contenta de la regarder comme s'il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre puis se détourna d'elle en feignant jouer distraitement avec le bout de sa nageoire. Quand il se tourna, Cheshire remarqua quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant: une clé en or attachée en pendentif autour de son cou. Toutefois, elle ne le questionna pas là-dessus pour le moment, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait probablement aucune réponse. Elle garda ça en réserve pour plus tard. Une autre chose qu'elle remarqua fut que les écailles d'Eren brillaient largement plus qu'hier quand il était arrivé ici. Bizarrement, Cheshire ne put s'empêcher de tendre une main pour les caresser comme si leur reflets l'envoûtaient. Lorsque la sirène s'en rendit compte il eut un mouvement de recul et rougit violemment, cachant son visage entre ses mains. La jeune femme retira vivement sa main du coup, se demandant pourquoi il réagissait comme ça.

"Euh...?"

Eren la regarda entre ses doigts, toujours aussi rouge, puis se détourna à nouveau.

"- C-c'est juste que ça me gêne toujours qu'on touche à mes écailles...

-Oh désolée! Vraiment désolée! Je le ferais plus alors!"

C'était au tour de Cheshire de se sentir gênée. Elle aurait dû lui demander si elle pouvait le faire plutôt que de prendre l'initiative par elle-même. Eren finit par reprendre contenance et se tourna timidement vers elle.

"Tu pouvais pas savoir..."

La jeune femme s'efforça de sourire, un sourire qu'Eren finit par lui rendre.

"- Dis, j'aimerais que tu meparles du monde des humains!

- Vraiment?

- Oui, j'ai toujours voulu en savoir plus sur votre monde mais c'est tabou chez les sirènes...

- Oh je vois... D'accord alors, mais ça risque d'être long!

-C'est pas grave!"

Et Cheshire passa la fin de la journée a lui expliquer comment fonctionnait le monde humain, des modes de vie aux moyens de transports, du fonctionnement des villes à celui des gouvernements, elle lui expliqua également la diversité des paysages existants sur terre: forêts, montagnes, jungles, falaises,... Et ce jusque tard dans la soirée. L'enthousiasme d'Eren face à tout ça la rendit heureuse étrangement. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé que ça puisse intéresser à ce point une créature venue des fin fonds de l'océan.

La jeune femme ne s'arrêta de parler que lorsqu'il s'endormit, sûrement encore fatigué de sa captivité récente. Elle sourit en le voyant ainsi et lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux avant de retourner à sa chambre. Elle aussi tombait de fatigue, la journée n'avait pas été de tout repos entre devoir s'occuper d'Eren et les visites impromptues d'Hanji et Jean. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se mettre à l'aise et se jeta sur son matelas, se retrouvant très vite dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
